Some computing devices are configured to perform certain actions when a predetermined period of time elapses without receiving input from a user of the computing device. For example, a computing device may enter a sleep state or a locked state, or may adjust certain settings, such as display settings, in response to a lack of user input being received at that computing device. An inactivity timer may be used by a computing device to measure the amount of time that has elapsed since the most recent receipt of user input, the inactivity timer expiring after a predetermined period of time has elapsed without the timer being reset by a receipt of user input.